CASO 6: LA MANADA Y SUS IMPRONTAS
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Chicos super fuertes y salvajes... dominados por unas damas. Analisis hecho por mi sobre la manada y sus respectivas chicas...


**Hola a toda la gente de Latinoamérica, EUA y Europa (jajaja como si llegara tan lejos, solo por España de ahí para haya…) Ok, se preguntaran, ¿Qué hace? Bueno como en efecto no tengo nada que hacer en este tiempo libre que tengo T.T, eh decidido hacer otro análisis, si ultimadamente me eh vuelto muy analista… y como hay muchas chicas que creen en mis análisis y me apoyan ¡Las adoro! Ejem ejem…**

**Se que prometí el de la manada, y pues no es, como decirlo… mi materia, pues yo soy un Team Vampire 100%... asi que de lo único que podría hablar es de las improntas… pero como sabemos que son como 15 de la manada y de esos solo pocos se conocen, me iré únicamente con los mas importantes o sea Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah Quil, Embry, Paul y Jared **

**Asi que cof cof… comienzo…**

**CASO 6: LA MANADA Y SUS IMPRONTAS**

**Jared/Kim: **Sinceramente como eh dicho antes la manada no es mi fuerte jeje, además de que mi guía no ayudo mucho xD, solo se que este personaje no tiene mucha participación en la saga, pero en las películas dice sus chistecitos jeje… pero volviendo a Kim, no se dice mucho sobre ello solo que antes de que Jared se transformara en lobo, no pelaba a la pobre chica… y o sea como estaba súper enamorada de Jared lo espero… hasta que ¡pum! El se convierte en lobito, la vuelve a ver y ¡doble pum! Se impronta de ella… fin de la historia. Sinceramente me hubiera gustado que se dijera mas de ellos, pero ya saben si no es Jacob Black ni se mencionan.

**Paul Lahote/Rachel Black: **Bueno aunque solamente se dice muy poquito de ellos, solo que un día Rachel fue de visita a casa de los Black, llega Paul y ya improntada… ¿Y luego? No tienen una historia romántica ni nada, pero como dije que Paul, al igual que Jared, no se dicen mucho… es por eso que odio los actores secundarios… ¡oh si! Recuerdo cuando recién se estaba estrenando Luna Nueva… ¡uy cuanta propaganda le hacían a la manda! ¿Y que sucede a la mera hora?... ¡Solo salen en como 3 o 4 escenas! Les juro que odie a Summit por eso, es como la película que en su tráiler le echan mucha crema y tan tan las únicas escenas buenas son las que pasan en el tráiler ò.ó… de verdad odio eso. Volviendo a Paul se impronto de la hermana de Jacob (que terminaría siendo cuñado de Paul, y como le cae tan bien ¬¬), bueno si tomamos en cuenta de que los genes de Rachel son puramente magníficos no dudemos que hayan lobitos en la próxima generación jeje.

**Embry Call: **Se preguntaran ¿Por qué metí Embry aquí? Fácil, por que el tiene su historia y me cae bien, en fin… como sabrán Embry es algo asi como el vástago de uno de los 3 meros meros de a la tribu, siempre me dio curiosidad de quien era el padre… ¿a ustedes no? según mis investigaciones eh llegado a la conclusión de que el papá de Embry es el papá de Sam, por que… no soy hombre eso esta claro, pero si se supone que en la tribu existen leyes muy rígidas ¿crees que perdonarían la infidelidad? Y siendo ¿Joshua? ¿Asi se llama? No lo recuerdo, uno de los "jefes" no creo que seria algo que diera un ejemplo. Por lo tanto lo mejor es irse ¿no? Preferible a ser la vergüenza de la tribu y arruinar a su familia. Yo siento que hasta Sam lo sabe, pero lo disimula muy bien. ¿Qué opinan?

**Quil Ateara/Claire: **Quil sin duda fue el miembro de la manda que mas polémica provoco, por su impronta con una niña de 2 años… yo al principio pensé que eso era pedofilia, que de nuevo casi casi me da la embolia… hasta que llego Jacob y explico todo, de esa manera pude relajarme ¡uf que susto!. Pero aun asi, me dio cosita pobre Quil esperar 16 años para que su amor pudiera ser legal T.T… cuanto tiempo estará el pobre en celibato, snif snif, e imagínense que de mas grande Claire quiera andar con otro… les juro que me dará una embolia de verdad y me meteré al libro y le daré unos buenos zapes para que reaccione la niña, pero esperemos que las cosas salgan bien y que Claire se quede con Quil, por que no en balde este hombre se la paso tras de ella mientras era un bebé, cuidándola, complaciéndole hasta el ultimo de sus caprichitos como para que nada de nada ¿eh

**Seth Clearwater: **¡Ay Sethie! La neta no tengo nada que decir sobre el, por que todas sabemos que es adorable y el que tiene mas sentido de comprensión de toda la manada, además de que como que piensa mas las cosas y no actúa solo por instinto como los demás, por eso es que es el que me cae mejor de todos los chicos. Es por eso que en pocas palabras ¡lo adoro! Lastima que el pequeño no ha encontrado a su media naranja, pero siento que por ahí en un lugar cercano estará la personita que complementara a nuestro Seth.

**Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley/Emily Young: **Se preguntaran ¿por que los pongo a los tres en la misma fila? Muy fácil, por que estos tres vienen en el mismo paquete… o sea sus historias se entrelazan, vamos primero con Sam, cuando leí luna nueva lo odiaba al principio por que hacía sufrir a Jake y pensaba que era el malo de la película y todo eso, pero despues que se vio lo buena onda que era dije ¡ay lo perdono! Jeje… y su historia si es un poco triste al ser el primer lobito y no poder decir nada, para colmo Leah exigiéndole respuestas ¡pobre hombre! Pero eso si su felicidad llego cuando conoció a Emily y ¡puf! La impronta llego… aunque eso le rompiera el corazón a Leah en el proceso, lastima que Emily tuvo que ser tan buen prima que por hacer que Sam volviera con Leah termino toda descuajaringada de la cara 9.9 pero solamente asi la taruga se dio cuenta que de verdad no podía vivir sin su hombre y fin de la historia romántica entre ellos, ah si, solo que Sam se siente como una shit no solo por que le desfiguro la cara a la pobre de Emily sin también por que a pesar de todo sigue amando a Leah, eso me lleva a hablar de la pobre de Leah la neta es que de toda la saga creo que la que peor sufre es ella, ya ni Rose por que como sea ella tiene a Emmett, ¿Pero Leah a quien tiene? A nadie, las cosas lobunas no solo le robaron al amor de su vida si no también la posibilidad de ser mamá… ¿Quién no se amargaría por eso? Realmente desde que supe todo lo que ha pasado se convirtió en uno de mis personajes favoritos y sinceramente me hubiera gustado que ella encontrara a alguien quien la haga feliz por qué se lo merece ¿no? digo por que a parte de que ella trata de ser fuerte y superar todo, ah aceptado ser la dama de honor de Emily y Sam eso la verdad no muchas lo soportarían. A decir verdad yo al principio siempre pensé que este Jacob se iba a quedar con Leah, la neta hacen bonita pareja pero no… cuando se comienzan a llevar bien y la chispa comienza a prenderse ¿Qué sucede? ¡Pum! Nace Nessie ¬¬ ¡Argh! Que coraje… lo que nos lleva a la última.

**Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen: **Como por ahí me dijeron, "Si no pudo con la mamá, entonces con la hija"… la verdad siempre tuve una ligera sospechas, o sea, por que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que, inconscientemente, Bella le hizo… Jacob andaba tras de ella sin pedir nada a cambio, entonces todo me cayo como un balde de agua pues la conexión que tenían estos dos y que Edward nunca pudo entender era esa, Bella nunca podía ser de Jacob por que ella le daría a su verdadero amor… era lógico, por que la neta yo me sacaba de onda. Tanto sufrir del pobre chico y pues claro, todo era por la chamaca… pero la verdad no se que futuro tendrán estos dos, pero ni modo que la Nessie no se enamore de Jacob cuando sea mas grande… por que taruga la chamaca no es por que desde el principio ya lo llamaba _su Jacob_ asi que como diciendo, aléjense es mío jeje.

A mí en lo personal me gustaría que hicieran un libro sobre Jake y Renesmee y sobre que pasara con ellos. Aunque déjenme y les digo que hay una autora que sinceramente no recuerdo su nombre que hizo un libro, no autorizado por cierto, que se llama Rosett Noon o algo asi que trata de que Nessie ya es madura y comienza a sentir cosas por Jake, pero como saben ese libro no ha sido publicado por cosas obvias y en internet están solamente algunos capítulos pero hace mucho que deje de buscarlo y tal vez ya lo hayan subido completo, si les interesa pues búsquenlo.

Bueno no me queda mas que decir que es todo acerca de La Manada, sinceramente, me da risa que unos chicos supermega grandotes, buenotes y salvajes sean doblegados por unas chicas… aunque eso es genial xD.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola de nuevo… jeje… aquí les tienen su análisis de la manada, ya que algunas me lo habían pedido pero no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para terminarlo, asi que espero que les haya gustado y como eh dicho siempre, esto que hago es simplemente para echar relajo en ningún momento es ni será mi intención ofender ni molestar a alguien… por que si les soy sincera hay personitas por ahí que se lo toman demasiado personal, pero bueno ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?**

**Asi que lo repito, SOLO ES RELAJO**

**Ya no tengo nada que decir, solo que espero contar con sus reviews**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**.**

**.**

**Otros Análisis **

**Caso 1: Las Chicas Que Más Odiamos De Twilight**

**Caso 2: Los Estereotipos Twilight**

**Caso 3: ¿Por Qué Le Tememos A Los Vulturi?**

**Caso 4: ¿Qué Onda Con Los Besos?**

**Caso 5: Amanecer **

**Caso 6: La Manada Y Sus Improntas **

**.**

**.**

**Próximamente**

**Caso 7: Los Chicos Más Odiados de Twilight **


End file.
